Unfinished
by secretfanficlover
Summary: TitanicAU for Anna. Happy Birthday Anna! Hope you love this Jily MuggleAU. Warnings: Death, angst, violence


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2159

Title: Unfinished

Note: AU! Muggle, Rich guy/poor girl

Warnings: Death, angst, violence

Beta: lun 27

Anna Gift Fic:

[Pairing] JamesLily

[Genre] Angst/Tragedy

[AU] Titanic!AU

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Santa Clause: Write a story that has "fog" as a theme.

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 25 [Word] Killjoy - a person who deliberately spoils the enjoyment of others

Seasonally:

Days of the year: 4th November: King Tut Day: Write about someone dying at a young age.

* * *

She spotted him as he walked onto the large cruise ship, walking up a large red ramp, the largest boat she had ever seen. She shivered as the wind rushed through her long red hair, and she pulled her tatty clothing tighter around her. She was running away from home, her parents were probably sick with worry, but for now all that mattered was boarding that beautiful vessel. A friend had gotten her a position as a waitress on this large ship. The man was handsome and lean, he was wearing a suit and tie, and his messy black locks looked so luxurious, like you wanted to run your hands through it. He was chatting with a couple of guys, and she saw him wave to an older couple by the dock.

She sighed, and managed to get onboard. She stood watching the people waving until the boat started to move, and then they became merely specks on the horizon. She was sixteen, and her parents found her rebuking all their efforts of marriage, even to her childhood best friend, Severus. She shuddered to think of being married off to anyone. She didn't love him that way, and her parents just didn't listen. She walked along the dock, watching the attractive man and his friends entertaining in the dining room. The big glass windows showed into the large lounge area where parties and private functions were held. She wasn't on shift yet, she was to be one of the waitresses, but not in this restaurant, one of the less classy ones on the other side of the ship.

She got dressed in her uniform, pulling at the skirt. It was too short, and it made her uncomfortable. She wasn't used to wearing such revealing clothing, but her boss insisted, and it was the only size they had left. She did her best to ignore the uneasy feeling she had and went about work as best she could. She was busy waitressing for hours, and then she heard the laughter of a couple of men. They were clearly intoxicated, and she just hoped they didn't sit in her section. So far she had had a relatively simple day, and she knew it wouldn't do her any good to start telling off the customers for being rude.

As it happened, her eyes met those hazel brown eyes of the attractive man, his friends right behind him, and time slowed down as she watched them sit down in a booth. Then it returned with a crash as she heard the booming voice of one of the men.

"Oh come on, Padfoot," the brown haired man was saying. "This place is a dump."

"I like it," he said, sitting down, and making himself comfortable in the booth. Then he clicked his fingers, seemingly to summon her. She scowled, 'what a disrespectful man', she allowed herself to think before forcing a smile onto her face. She walked over to them, and heard another man saying something as well.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Remus," the most confident one said. She reached the table and took her list out of her apron.

"Hello, my name is Lily, how can I serve you today?" she said, her pride was feeling knocked back, but she knew it was what was expected of her. When the men leered at her flirtatiously, she wanted to turn and run, but she stood her ground.

"A couple of beers for me and my mates, sweetheart," the man replied.

Her face started to heat up. "I beg your pardon, _Sir_, my name is Lily, not sweetheart," she said before turning on her heel.

She heard the man named Sirius wolf-whistle at her retreating back and mutter, "You flirt with old people and babies and everybody in between, James."

She returned with their drinks, and it was clear the man hadn't given up yet. "So, Lily, how is being a waitress?" he asked, his voice like silk.

"Generally rather simple, unless I am forced to deal with spoiled rich brats," she replied bravely. She saw her boss's eagle eye following her, listening in case she upset the men. They were paying well over what they needed to, and the manager didn't want them leaving in a huff. She knew she would be out on her ass if she made a wrong move. A couple of women had already been let go earlier that day. One woman named Marlene got fired for merely dropping a few plates in the kitchen. Lily held her breath until the men all started to laugh.

"Some fire in this one, James," Sirius chuckled.

She barely managed to not roll her eyes at the comment. When she left after her shift, the men were still sitting there, drinking and laughing merrily. She left for her quarters near the boiler room. The staff got placed in a tiny room, with only a single bed and a bedside table. She sighed as she lay down on the bed, watching out the portal window at the ocean swishing around outside. She felt at ease as the boat rocked and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

She went for a walk early the next morning and saw the man she heard his friends call James standing alone, looking out over the water.

"Lily," he said, his eyes meeting her green ones before she could look away. "Come join me."

She walked over to him nervously. Now that she could say whatever she liked, what would she say to him?

"Hi," she said slowly. He grinned at her.

"I'm James Potter," he introduced finally. "I'm sorry if I was out of line last night."

"I suppose those lines work on most women, do they?" she asked before she could help it.

He chuckled before replying. "Yes, actually."

She felt herself wanting to get offended, although she had asked, so she didn't seem like it was fair. She turned her eyes to the water for a while to calm herself before turning back to the man. James seemed to be staring at her intently, waiting for her to say something.

"Why did you call me over?" she asked suddenly.

"Because I would like to get to know you," he said with a noncommittal shrug.

"Why?"

"You intrigue me," he admitted. She couldn't help but blush, it was the one thing he could say to make her stay. If he had mentioned her beauty, she would have been gone. He had seemed like the shallow type, but perhaps it was more bravado than anything else.

"In that case," she replied. "What would you like to know?"

"What do you do for fun?" he asked her suddenly, surprising her.

"I'm an artist," Lily said with a smile.

"Oh really, that's fascinating."

She nodded. "I spend my afternoons on the deck drawing," she admitted. She felt oddly comfortable around him now that his friends weren't around.

"What do you draw?" he asked.

"Everything," Lily replied simply.

"Let me see them," James insisted. She shook her head, she didn't feel her art was good enough to share. "_Please_."

She wanted to remain stubborn, but the last word undid her resolve. "Okay then, let's go to my cabin."

The two of them walked until they reached her tiny room, and she unlocked the door. She could see from the look on his face that he had not expected her living arrangements to be this poor. She grabbed the notebook off the bedside table and handed it over before she could change her mind. He was quiet for a while, before he spoke again.

"These are really good, you're quite talented," he said. He handed the book back over to her, and she felt a jolt ran through her as their hands touched. He spent time focusing on the different landscapes, feeling the emotion captured in the few faces he saw in her book. "Would you draw me?"

"I suppose," she said, trying to control her racing heart.

"I would pay for it, handsomely of course," he added.

"You have a deal."

* * *

Lily was nervous when she was meant to start drawing James, she wasn't sure what he had in mind for the drawing. It was simple; he was sitting in the corner of his room in a large armchair, topless, when he told her that was what he had in mind.

She couldn't help but admire his lean, toned frame as she sketched.

"How is it looking?" he asked curiously.

"Sit still," she insisted nervously, she had gotten distracted by the trail of hair on his chest. He grinned at her, as if he was aware of the effect he was having on her.

His room was nothing like hers, it had a double bed, was nicely decorated, and even had an ensuite bathroom. She wasn't jealous, not exactly, but she was in awe of all that he had. She would never have everything he had, and it didn't do to risk imagining she could have a life with James. They belonged to different worlds, there was nothing else to be done except to finish this.

"Let's take a break," James suggested, and Lily nodded. She closed the book quickly.

"Why can't I see it?" he asked as they left the room.

"It isn't ready yet," she replied simply.

* * *

Lily was alone, the moonlight was reflecting on the ocean when she saw a fog rolling in over the ocean, suddenly it was misty and she couldn't see. The feeling of unease she buried on her first day of work returned with force. She rushed to the captain's cabin, trying to warn him. She heard the noises of men's whispers and murmurs and realised they were already aware of the situation. How would they be able to steer if they couldn't see where they were going?

She knocked on the door bravely, and as the door swung open her eyes fell on one of James's friends. She didn't know he was one of the captain's assistants.

"It's Lily, right? The waitress?" he said. She nodded.

"I'm Sirius Black," he replied, holding a hand out to shake hers officially. "What can I do for you at this time of night?"

"I noticed the fog on the ocean, and the storm coming," she admitted.

"Oh, I beg of you not to mention it, it will only startle the passengers," he said seriously.

"But it isn't safe," she continued.

"It will be fine," Sirius replied. "Please leave." He turned around, closing the door behind her, if she didn't step back it would have been slammed in her face. She could tell something was wrong, she just couldn't return to her room.

She went to fetch her sketchbook, and sat under a roof where she could watch the storm start up, she had never been scared of the storm. A violent gust of wind ripped her book from her hands, and she rushed to catch it before it went over the side of the boat. The rain had started to pour, and the deck was wet and slippery.

She grabbed hold of a chair, holding on as the wind continued to whip against her face, her red hair tangled. She lost hold of the book again, but the wind blew it against the deck wall. She was bleeding from a wound to her head where she knocked it against the floor, and drifted in and out of consciousness before the storm finally blew over.

The next morning when she was found, her body was soaked from the rain, and she was coughing something furious. Before the medic on board examined her, she insisted that someone needed to give her book to James Potter. She had never finished, but if it wasn't damaged, she wanted him to have it.

* * *

"She was only sixteen, you know?" James cried dramatically when he heard the news of her death. "I cared for her."

"I know," Sirius said. "I don't know what she was doing outside after I told her to leave."

"You mean you saw her that night?" James asked, suddenly curious.

"Yeah, she spotted the fog and came to warn us."

James was holding her book in his hands like a lifeline.

"What's that?" Sirius asked him, hoping to distract him from his pain.

"It was hers," he said slowly. "She was doing a drawing of me, and she wanted me to have it."

"What's it like?" Sirius asked.

"I haven't had the heart to look, what if it was never finished?" James asked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You need to know, mate," he said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. James sighed, trying to lock his heart before opening the book, he took his time, and then turned the last page. Looking back at him was half of his face, and he broke down as he realised this would be another thing that for him was forever unfinished.


End file.
